


Die drei Fragezeichen und das rote Gold

by tellingTeddy



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Boys In Love, Crimes & Criminals, Friendship, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Investigations, Love, M/M, Treasure Hunting
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellingTeddy/pseuds/tellingTeddy
Summary: Die drei Fragezeichen finden sich im Auftrag eines überraschenden Klienten wieder. Niemand anderes als ihr Erzfeind Skinny Norris benötigt dringend die Hilfe der Detektive. Verfolgt von skrupellosen Gangstern ist Skinnys letzte Zuflucht das Safe House Zentrale. Doch was könnten ein gestohlener Schatz in Deutschland, zwielichtige Verbrecherbanden und ein lokaler Kleinkrimineller am Ende gemeinsam haben? Besonders für Justus entwickelt sich das neue Abenteuer der drei Fragezeichen als extrem spezial gelagerter Sonderfall.
Relationships: Jupiter Jones | Justus Jonas/E. Skinner Norris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Störenfried

**Author's Note:**

> Noch nicht beendet!

Justus saß noch am Frühstückstisch, als er das Motorengeräusch von Bobs gelbem Käfer auf dem Hof hörte. Kurz darauf ertönte das Schlagen zweier Türen. Ein klares Zeichen dafür, dass Peter ebenfalls dabei war. Der erste Detektiv schlang sein Marmeladenbrot herunter und war schon an der Tür, als seine Kollegen die Veranda heraufkamen. „Guten Morgen, Just.“, rief Bob. „Na, Erster, heute morgen nicht aus dem Bett gekommen?“, ergänzte Peter. Justus rieb sich das noch immer verschlafene Gesicht. „Ich war lange wach und habe mir die Sondersendung über den großen Fund in Deutschland und den damit zusammenhängenden Diebstahl angesehen.“ Es war tatsächlich sehr fesselnd gewesen und allein seine schweren Augen hatten ihn davon abgehalten, weitere Informationen über das Internet einzuholen. „Was für ein Fund?“, fragte Peter. Bob schnipste mit den Fingern, als wäre ihm in dieser Sekunde ein Gedanke gekommen. „Ach ja! Wurde nicht in Deutschland ein sagenumwobener Schatz geborgen?“ Justus nickte. „Genau. Man hat den lang verschollenen und nur für einen Mythos gehaltenen Schatz der Nibelungen im deutschen Fluss Rhein gefunden. Also zumindest Teile davon. Und wie immer in solchen Angelegenheiten, haben sich irgendwelche miesen Typen die Sache zu Nutzen gemacht und einige Teile gestohlen.“ Peter und Bob hatten gespannt gelauscht, doch nun lachte der zweite Detektiv auf. „Denk nicht mal daran, nach Deutschland zu fliegen und den Fall zu übernehmen. Wir werden mit unseren Hintern schön hier in Rocky Beach bleiben.“ Justus warf Peter einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Er hatte durchaus in Erwägung gezogen, ein Flugticket, oder auch drei, zu kaufen und sich direkt auf den Weg zu machen. Es juckte ihm regelrecht in den Fingern. Ein Fall von diesem historischen Ausmaß würde seine eigenen detektivischen Fähigkeiten über ihre Grenzen treiben. Eine wahre Herausforderung und es war äußerst schwer, dieser zu widerstehen. „Selbstverständlich werden wir das nicht tun.“, presste Justus unter zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Er wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, doch Bob unterbrach ihn: „Genug der Spinnerei. Dein Onkel Titus hat uns eben gebeten, den Pickup abzuladen und ich habe das Gefühl, wenn wir weiter hier herumstehen und quatschen, wird er gleich um die Ecke kommen und uns antreiben.“ Murrend gab Justus nach und folgte seinen Detektivkollegen auf den Hof. Als hätte Mr. Jonas nur darauf gewartet, kam er genau in diesem Augenblick um die Ecke und winkte den drei Fragezeichen zu. „Hey, Jungs! Seid so gut und bringt die Kartons in die Freiluftwerkstatt. Die Holzkisten können vorerst hinten in dem alten Schuppen lagern.“ Die Motivation der drei Jungen war nicht besonders hoch, aber die Hoffnung auf eine frischgebackene Belohnung in Form von Kirschkuchen ließ sie zügig zur Tat schreiten.

Sie hatten erst wenige Kartons abgeladen, als Peter plötzlich auf halber Strecke stehen blieb. „Heeey. Sag mal, Just, diese Stühle hier drüben, standen die gestern nicht noch sauber gestapelt?“ Eine Reihe Gartenstühle, die Onkel Titus erst vor wenigen Tagen angekauft hatte, lagen umgestoßen auf dem Boden. Justus kniete sich daneben und besah sich das Material genauer, doch er konnte nichts daran entdecken, was ihm einen Hinweis geben könnte. „Das muss das Geräusch letzte Nacht gewesen sein.“, murmelte er gedankenverloren. „Was für ein Geräusch, Erster? Kannst du dich nicht einmal klar und deutlich mitteilen und dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen lassen?“ Peter verschränkte abwartend die Arme vor der Brust. Es war zwar nichts Neues, dass Justus sich in kryptische Äußerungen hüllte, doch es machte ihn immer wieder verrückt. „Ist ja gut, Zweiter. Ihr wisst, dass ich lange auf war und irgendwann hörte ich ein Scheppern draußen auf dem Schrottplatz. Es ist an sich nichts Besonderes. Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass wieder einmal ein paar Katzen oder vielleicht Ratten das Geräusch verursacht haben. Aber wenn ich mir jetzt diese Stühle anschaue, erscheint mir die Vorstellung, dass eine kleine Katze den Umstand verursacht haben soll, doch höchst unwahrscheinlich.“ „Du meinst also, heute Nacht ist hier jemand herumgeschlichen.“, schlussfolgerte Peter, endlich im Bilde über die Details. Der erste Detektiv nickte zustimmend, während sich seine Stirn in sorgenvolle Falten legte. „Die Frage ist nur: wer und warum?“ „Mensch, Leute!“, rief Bob aus. „Was ist, wenn jemand versucht hat, in die Zentrale einzubrechen?“ Ohne ein weiteres Wort ließen die drei Fragezeichen ihre Kartons an Ort und Stelle und rannten zum Eingang des halb verborgenen Wohnwagens, der als Zentrale ihres Detektivbüros diente. Peter untersuchte sogleich das Vorhängeschloss. „Da sind Kerben drin.“, rief er aus. „Jemand hat versucht, das Schloss aufzubrechen.“ „Offensichtlich hat er es nicht geschafft.“, stellte Justus nachdenklich fest. Doch die eigentliche Frage war, warum jemand versuchen sollte, in ihre Zentrale einzudringen. Es kam zwar fast regelmäßig vor, dass sie das Schloss austauschen mussten, weil sich wieder mal jemand widerrechtlich Zutritt verschafft hatte, aber das hatte doch auch immer etwas mit einem Fall zu tun. Aktuell arbeiteten sie an keinem Fall, demnach dürfte auch niemand ein Interesse daran haben, irgendetwas zu entwenden. „Wir arbeiten doch nicht mal an einem Fall.“, sprach Peter die Gedanken des ersten Detektivs aus. „Warum sollte jemand ausgerechnet jetzt einen Überfall auf uns starten? Die werden wohl kaum ein bisschen in Bobs Archiv schmökern wollen.“ Die Vorstellung brachte alle zum Schmunzeln. So sorgfältig Bob ihre alten Fälle auch archivierte, für Außenstehende durften die Akten kaum interessant sein, zumal über die meisten Vorfälle auch ausgiebige Zeitungsartikel existierten. „Es gefällt mir zwar nicht, Kollegen, aber wir werden uns diesem Thema später zuwenden müssen. Es warten immer noch viel zu viele Kisten darauf, von uns an einen neuen Platz verbracht zu werden.“ Die drei Fragezeichen wechselten kurze Blicke, ehe sie gemeinsam aufseufzten und sich wieder an die Arbeit machten. Zwar drängte es sie, sich mit dem Fall ‘Störenfried‘ zu befassen, doch Onkel Titus hatte sie um etwas gebeten und sie wollten ihn nicht enttäuschen. Außerdem hatte es keinen erfolgreichen Einbruch gegeben, demnach konnte die Aufklärung ebenso gut auf später verschoben werden.

Auch wenn in den Köpfen der drei Detektive weiter das Rätsel um den geheimnisvollen Eindringling kursierte, hatten sie nach einer halben Stunde alle Kartons und Kisten vom Pick Up geladen und sowohl in die Freiluftwerkstatt als auch in die nahestehende Scheune verfrachtet. In den nächsten Tagen würde Onkel Titus sich mit der genauen Durchsicht befassen und die neue Ware einsortieren. Oder er würde die drei Detektive darum bitten. Peter hievte die letzte Kiste auf ein Regal an der Wand und klopfte sich die staubigen Hände an der Hose ab. „Kollegen“, sagte Justus grinsend. „Ich glaube, wir haben uns jetzt Tante Mathildas frisch gebackenen Kirsch… Peter! Achtung!“ Laut scheppernd brach das Regalbrett unter dem Gewicht der Kiste in zwei und hätte den zweiten Detektiv auf seinem Weg zu Boden beinahe am Kopf erwischt. Das marode Holz zerbarst und Kerzenständer in sämtlichen Farben und Formen ergossen sich auf die Dielen. „Warum stellst du das auch darauf, Peter? Ist doch klar, dass das alte Brett das Gewicht nicht halten kann.“ Peter hob nur entschuldigend die Schultern bei Bobs tadelnden Worten. „Tut mir leid. Ich räum doch alles wieder ein.“ „Ist ja schon gut, Peter.“, beschwichtigte Justus. „Es ist ja zum Glück nichts kaputt gegangen.“ Der erste Detektiv kniete sich hin und begann die verstreuten Teile einzusammeln, als er plötzlich inne hielt. Sein Blick war quer durch den Schuppen an einen Punkt auf dem Boden direkt hinter Bob gewandert. „Nanu...“ In seiner Stimme lag bereits dieser nachdenkliche Tonfall, der sich jedes Mal einschlich, wenn er eine Merkwürdigkeit feststellte. „Bob, greif doch mal da in die Lücke zwischen dem Schrank und der Kommode, da auf dem Boden.“ Der dritte Detektiv, zuständig für Recherchen und Archiv, tat wie ihm geheißen und zog ein quadratisches, in Leder geschlagenen Etwas hervor. „Was ist das denn?“, fragte Peter verblüfft. „Ein Portemonnaie würde ich sagen, Peter. Viel wichtiger ist doch die Frage: Wem gehört es und wie ist es hier in unseren Schuppen gekommen?“, entgegnete Justus. In seinem Kopf rasten bereits die Gedanken schneller als andere sie bilden konnten. Bob war bereits dabei, die Geldbörse genauer zu untersuchen und besah sich ein Fach nach dem anderen. „Wir haben hier ein bisschen Kleingeld, ein fünf Dollar Schein, eine Quittung, die den Einkauf von zwei Schachteln Zigaretten belegt und… ha! Ein Führerschein!“ Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln zog Bob das kleine Plastikkärtchen hervor. „Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen wer… Nein!“ „Was ist los, Bob?“ „Mensch, jetzt mach es doch nicht so spannend.“ Entgeistert sah Bob seine vor Spannung fast platzenden Kollegen an. „E. Skinner Norris!“ Mit offenen Mündern sahen sich die drei an und kurz füllte verblüffte Stille den Raum. Im Grunde war es keine große Verwunderung, dass Skinny ihnen mal wieder Ärger machte, in letzter Zeit hatte er sich jedoch sehr bedeckt gehalten und außer einiger abfälliger Bemerkungen bei zufälligen Begegnungen hatten sie sich nicht mit ihm herumschlagen müssen. Ein Rascheln, vermutlich von einer Ratte, die sich in die Lumpen zurückzog, die in einer Ecke des Schuppens aufgehäuft waren, durchzog das Schweigen und gab den Startschuss zu einer Schimpftirade. „Skinny! Dieser verdammte Verbrecher, was fällt ihm ein hier herumzuspionieren?“ „Dieses Ekel, den werd ich mir vorknöpfen.“ „Kollegen, Kollegen. Wenn wir herausfinden, wie Skinny sein Portemonnaie hier bedauerlicherweise verlieren konnte, wird es mit dem Warum auch nicht mehr weit sein.“, warf Justus ein. „Und da man mit Freundlichkeit am weitesten kommt, werden wir dem guten Skinner jetzt einen Besuch abstatten und ihm sein verlorenes Gut zurückbringen.“


	2. Die Ordnung im Chaos

Die drei Detektive parkten Bobs gelben Käfer in einer Nebenstraße in Little Rampage und sahen sich in dem heruntergekommenen Wohngebiet um. Der hier lebende Gesellschaftsschlag wurde oft argwöhnisch mit Vorurteilen betrachtet, doch leider musste man eingestehen, dass sie in den meisten Fällen zutrafen. Während des kurzen Fußwegs zu Skinnys Apartment versuchte Peter, aus dem ersten Detektiv herauszubekommen, wie er gedachte, ihren Erzfeind mit dem unerwarteten Fund zu konfrontieren. Justus jedoch folgte ganz seiner Manier und hüllte sich in enervierendes Schweigen. „Wirklich, Chef, irgendwann treibst du uns nochmal alle in den Wahnsinn.“ Die kleine Rüge war natürlich ein Tropfen auf den heißen Stein und jeder von ihnen wusste, dass man Justus diese Eigenart niemals abgewöhnen würde. „Da vorne ist es schon.“, wechselte Bob schließlich gekonnt das Thema. Scheinbar war Skinny nochmal in letzter Zeit umgezogen, weit von seinem alten Heim war er jedoch nicht gekommen. In vergangenen Fällen hatte es immer wieder eine Observation ihres Erzfeindes benötigt, doch diese Wohnung war ihnen neu. Glücklicherweise hatten sie die Adresse dem Personalausweis entnehmen können, der sich ebenfalls im Portemonnaie befand.

Justus blieb auf dem Gehweg stehen und sah an dem Wohnkomplex empor. Die Aufmachung erinnerte an ein altes Motel, das irgendwann geschlossen wurde und schließlich von der Stadt in Wohnraum umgebaut wurde. Über zwei Etagen erstreckte sich Wohnungstür an Wohnungstür. Ungeduldig trat der zweite Detektiv von einem Bein aufs andere, während Justus noch immer die Gegend mit den Augen scannte. Eine dreckige Fassade schaute wenig einladend auf sie herunter, in der jedes Fenster wie ein trübes Auge und jede Tür wie ein gammliger Zahn wirkte. „Mensch, Just, was ist denn nun?“, hakte nun auch Bob nach. „Du tust ja so, als würden wir schon mitten in einem neuen Fall stecken.“ „Meine lieben Kollegen,“ sagte Justus mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen, „wir _stecken_ mitten in einem neuen Fall.“

Mit diesen Worten schritt der erste Detektiv voran auf die Türen zu. „Und woher wissen wir jetzt, welche Wohnung die von Skinny ist?“, beschwerte sich Peter, dem langsam die Geduld ausging. Seine kurze Pause hatte keineswegs dazu gedient, sich der frischen Luft zu erfreuen. Nein. Er hatte sich den Komplex genau angesehen und dabei jedes Detail in seinem Gehirn gespeichert. Daher war ihm nicht entgangen, dass es genau ein Apartment gab, in dem die Gardinenstange quer vor dem kleinen Fenster hing und die Gardine daran halb abgerissen war. Die verdächtige Wohnung befand sich mitten im zweiten Stock und Justus steuerte nun zielsicher darauf zu. Vor der Tür blieb er mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen stehen. „S. N.“, verkündete er, den kleinen Papierstreif vorlesend, den jemand unordentlich unter den Spion geklebt hatte. Bob versuchte, durch das Fenster einen Blick in das Innere der Wohnung zu werfen, konnte dank der Gardinen jedoch nur spärlich etwas erkennen. „Ich kann nicht viel sehen, aber Ordnung ist was anderes, so viel kann ich sagen.“ Justus wirkte regelrecht vergnügt, als er sich nach Bobs kurzem Bericht Peter zuwandte. „Dann klopf doch mal, Zweiter.“ Entsetzt sah Peter ihn an. Dass Justus gerne ein Geheimnis um seine Pläne machte, war wirklich nichts Neues, und dass sie dabei meistens auch funktionierten, war ebenso eine Tatsache, wie das Drehen der Erde um die Sonne, heute wollte er jedoch an seiner Zurechnungsfähigkeit zweifeln. Der unbekannte Plan schien ihm viel zu leichtsinnig, wenn man die durchtriebene Art ihres Erzfeindes im Hinterkopf hatte. Schließlich ergab sich der zweite Detektiv seinem Schicksal und ließ seine Fingerknöchel einige Male gegen das schlecht gestrichene Holz schlagen. Sie warteten einige Momente ab, Bob versuchte durch das Fenster irgendwelche Bewegungen auszumachen, doch in der Wohnung blieb alles unauffällig ruhig. „Wie ich es mir gedacht habe. Unser liebster Feind ist nicht zu Hause. Peter, es ist Zeit, den Dietrich rauszuholen.“ Der zweite Detektiv hatte bereits in die Tasche seiner Hose gegriffen, doch noch bevor er das Werkzeug ansetzte, musste er stutzen. „Nanu.“ Jemand hatte sich bereits eindeutig an diesem Schloss zu schaffen gemacht. Allerdings war er dabei nicht so behutsam vorgegangen, wie Peter es gerade in Angriff nehmen wollte. Er steckte den Dietrich wieder ein und drückte einmal kräftig gegen die Tür. Mit einem leisen Knarzen sprang sie problemlos auf. „Das war leichter als erwartet.“, bemerkte er verblüfft. „Mit Nichten, Zweiter. Ganz genau, was ich erwartet hatte.“, sagte Justus im Vorbeigehen. Natürlich. Schließlich geschah kaum etwas, das der erste Detektiv nicht meilenweit voraussehen konnte.

Im Innern erwartete die drei Detektive ein einziges Chaos. Umgekippte Möbel, rausgerissene Schubladen, aufgerissene Dielen. Selbst in die Wand hatte jemand ein Loch geschlagen. „Woha. Schaut euch das an. Alles durchwühlt.“, sagte Bob erstaunt. „Kein Wunder, dass Skinny nicht zu Hause ist. An seiner Stelle würde ich nicht so schnell wieder kommen.“, warf Peter ein. Justus konnte diesem Gedanken nur zustimmen. Genau das war der Grund, weshalb er nicht mit einer Anwesenheit ihres Erzfeindes gerechnet hatte. Für Skinnys Aufenthalt auf dem Schrottplatz musste es einen Grund geben. Dass er sich in der Scheune aufgehalten hat, sprach dafür, dass er ein schnelles Versteck gesucht hat. Ein Versteck brauchte man, wenn man vor irgendetwas oder irgendjemandem auf der Flucht war. Skinny war ständig in krumme Geschäfte verwickelt. Es war also nicht abwegig, dass irgendein Krimineller auf der Suche nach Skinny war und natürlich zu aller erst seine Wohnung auseinandergenommen hatte. „Hallo? Erde an Justus.“ Bob wedelte mit seiner Hand vor dem Gesicht des ersten Detektivs herum. „Was ist nun? Gehst du uns zur Hand?“ Es dauerte einen kurzen Augenblick bis Justus aus seinen Gedanken zurück in die Wirklichkeit fand. „Nicht nötig, Kollegen. Hier hat doch jemand ganze Arbeit geleistet, wir werden da ohnehin nichts finden, was uns weiterhelfen wird. Ich weiß schon alles, was es zu wissen gibt und ich bin zuversichtlich, dass wir schon bald das Bild vervollständigen können.“ Peter und Bob wechselten einen überraschten Blick, in dem sich zum Einen der Unmut über die kryptische Ausdrucksweise des ersten Detektivs und zum Anderen die Verblüffung über ihren kurzen Aufenthalt. „Sollten wir nicht wenigstens nach einem Anhaltspunkt auf seinen derzeitigen Aufenthaltsort suchen?“, fragte Peter zweifelnd nach. Justus winkte ab. „Ich weiß bereits, wo er sich aufhält.“ „Und wärst du auch so freundlich uns mitzuteilen, wo das sein sollte? Oder zumindest wie du auf die Idee gekommen bist?“ Justus Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen. „Ganz einfach. Ich hab Ordnung ins Chaos gebracht.“


	3. Eine Ratte in der Falle

Peter und Bob konnten mit ihrem ersten Detektiv kaum Schritt halten, als dieser gezielt voran lief, sobald sie zurück auf dem Schrottplatz waren. „Jetzt warte doch mal, Just. Was hast du denn nun schon wieder vor?“, fragte Peter. Möglicherweise lag da ein leichter Vorwurf in seiner Stimme. Bob hatte derweil an seinen Kollegen vorbei gesehen und erkannte recht schnell, worauf sie zuhielten. „Was willst du denn schon wieder im Schuppen? Denkst du, Skinny könnte noch mehr dort verloren haben?“ Auf Justus Lippen lag ein zufriedenes Grinsen. Eines der Form, wenn er sich absolut sicher war, die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen zu haben und sich innerlich bereits darauf freute, sie in Kürze mitzuteilen. Erst vor dem Tor zu Scheune blieb er stehen und wandte sich schließlich zu seinen Freunden um. „Jemand war heute Nacht auf dem Schrottplatz, er hat anscheinend erfolglos versucht, in unsere Zentrale einzudringen und sich daraufhin dem Schuppen zugewandt. Wieso? Das naheliegendste ist, dass jemand ein Versteck gesucht hat. Da die Scheune nicht verschlossen war, konnte er dort vorerst Zuflucht finden. Jedenfalls sagt uns das verlorene Portemonnaie, dass es sich bei der flüchtigen Person allem Anschein nach um unseren liebsten Erzfeind Skinny Norris handelt. Seine Wohnung hat uns bestätigt, dass jemand seine Verfolgung aufgenommen hat und dabei nicht sonderlich zimperlich vorgeht. Über Skinny kann man ja viel Unfreundliches sagen, was man möchte, aber wenn es um die Rettung seiner eigenen Haut geht, stellt er sich nicht dumm an. Wo also bleibt er, wenn er nicht in seine Wohnung zurückkehren kann?“ Justus machte eine dramatische Pause, obwohl zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon mehr als offensichtlich war, worauf er hinaus wollte. „In unserer Scheune natürlich. Und falls meine äußerst schlüssige Zusammenfassung nicht überzeugend genug sein sollte, erinnert ihr euch an das Geräusch, während wir uns das Portemonnaie angesehen haben?“ Sie hatten ihm in dem Moment keine weitere Beachtung geschenkt. Schließlich hörte man immer wieder mal kleinere Tiere durch das Gewusel des Schrottplatzes huschen, doch nun bewertete der erste Detektiv das Gehörte anders. „Du meinst also, dass Skinny sich noch immer da drinnen verschanzt und das, was wir vorhin für eine Ratte gehalten haben, war tatsächlich er, der sich in seinem Versteck bewegt hat?“, sprach Bob laut aus. „Korrekt, Bob.“ „Wenn das stimmt, schleife ich ihn persönlich am Kragen nach draußen und setze ihn zurück auf die Straße.“, schimpfte Peter sofort. Echter Ärger lag in seinem Blick. Wenn es um Skinny ging, kannte er kein Mitleid. Bob schüttelte nur amüsiert den Kopf über Peters Aussage und bedeutete Justus, endlich das Tor aufzumachen.

In der Scheune war alles still, doch die drei Detektive ließen sich davon nicht länger täuschen. „Skinny!“, rief Justus bestimmt. „Kommst du alleine raus oder sollen wir dich aus den Lumpen bergen?“ Einige Sekunden vergingen, ehe Bewegung in besagte Lumpen kam und sich schließlich eine viel zu bekannte hagere Gestalt daraus hervor grub. Mit einem verächtlichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht klatschte E. Skinner Norris in die Hände. „Gratulation. Justus McSherlock und seine Schoßhündchen haben es herausgefunden. Hast ganz schön lange gebraucht, Fettsack.“ Der Erzfeind der drei Fragezeichen kam auf die Detektive zu und erst jetzt wurde erkennbar, dass sein linkes Auge blau angeschwollen war und er das rechte Bein ein wenig nachzog. Seine Worte konnten noch so süffisant und abfällig sein, sie konnten nicht den heruntergekommenen Eindruck überspielen, den er machte. Alles in allem sah er aus, als wenn er eine wirklich harte Nacht hinter sich hatte. „Was ist denn mit dir passiert?“, fragte Bob verblüfft. „Habt ihr das etwa noch nicht raus gefunden, ihr super Detektive?“, schnappte Skinny. „Nein, denn es ist uns völlig egal. Dein Aufenthalt in der Ferienresidenz Jonas ist zumindest beendet. Also verschwinde hier.“, gab Peter zurück und baute sich bereits kampflustig auf, doch Justus zog ihn ein wenig zurück. „Keine Sorge, ich hatte eh nicht vor, länger zu bleiben.“ Noch bevor jemand ein weiteres Wort verlieren konnte, schob sich ihr Erzfeind an den Detektiven vorbei und war auch schon verschwunden. Achselzuckend sahen sie ihm hinterher. Justus zupfte nachdenklich an seiner Unterlippe. Er brannte nicht gerade darauf, sich näher mit Skinny zu befassen, doch sein natürlicher Spürsinn entfachte eine unbändige Neugierde, die mehr über die Gegebenheiten erfahren wollte. Davon abgesehen beschlich ihn das Gefühl, dass diese Geschichte noch nicht vorbei war. Im Gegenteil. Sie schien gerade erst zu beginnen.


	4. Nächtliche Unruhe

Es war bereits nach elf, als Justus erschrocken zusammenfuhr. Peter und Bob waren bereits vor Stunden nach Hause zurückgekehrt und der erste Detektiv hatte sich daraufhin in ihre Zentrale zurückgezogen. Nachdem er ein wenig Ordnung geschafft und die heutige Zeitung überflogen hatte, hatte er sich irgendwo in seinen Grübeleien über die aktuellen Geschehnisse verloren. Erst das Rumpeln hatte ihn daraus befreien können. Sofort sprang er auf und kletterte in Windeseile durch das kalte Tor hinaus auf den Schrottplatz. Es kostete ihn nicht viel Anstrengung zu überlegen, wo er nach einem möglichen Eindringling suchen musste.

Die Tür zur Scheune war nur noch angelehnt, als Justus leise hindurch trat. Dieses Mal machte sich Skinny nicht einmal mehr die Mühe, sich unter Gerümpel oder Ähnlichem zu verbergen. Er saß auf einem der Zierstühle, die Titus in den nächsten Tagen abschmirgeln wollte. Die Ellenbogen hatte er auf die Oberschenkel gestützt und das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. „Skinny?“, meldete Justus sich ruhig, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken. Sein Erzfeind riss den Kopf hoch und sah mit panischem Blick hin und her. Erst als er erkannte, wer da zu ihm gestoßen war, beruhigte er sich ein wenig. Justus fiel sofort auf, dass seine Atmung erhöht war, vermutlich von einem längeren Lauf, dazu war nun auch seine Lippe aufgeschlagen. Anscheinend hatten seine Verfolger ihn zwischenzeitlich wiedergefunden. „Wolltest du die Vorzüge unseres Etablissements erneut genießen?“ Spätestens jetzt musste Justus zugeben, dass auch er nur wenig Mitleid für Skinny übrig hatte. So schlecht seine Verfassung auch war, höchstwahrscheinlich hatte er sich diese Situation selbst eingebrockt. „Sehr witzig, Jonas. Ich lach mich tot.“ „Na, so wie du aussiehst, wird das nicht lange dauern.“ Mit einem leisen Schmerzenslaut hievte Skinny sich vom Stuhl hoch. Erst jetzt sah Justus, dass sich an seinem Oberarm ein roter Fleck ausgebreitet hatte, der verdächtig nach Blut aussah. „Skinny!“, keuchte der erste Detektiv erschrocken, überrascht davon, wie ernst die Lage dieses Mal zu sein schien. „Ja ja, ich bin schon weg. Hatte eh nicht vor hier länger zu bleiben.“ Skinny wollte sich bereits an dem Kopf der drei Detektive vorbei schieben, doch Justus hielt ihn am Ärmel fest. „So zuwider mir das auch ist, lässt es mein Moralkodex dennoch nicht zu, dich in dieser Verfassung in die Nacht zu entlassen. Wahrscheinlich würdest du eh nicht weit kommen.“ In Justus‘ Kopf rasten die Gedanken. Wie würde er nun weiter vorgehen? „Okay, bleib du erst einmal da sitzen.“, entschied er. „Ich bin gleich wieder zurück.

Als der erste Detektiv nach zehn Minuten zurück zur Scheune ging, rechnete er halb damit, dass sich Skinny davongestohlen hatte, doch Justus wurde überrascht. Skinny schien sich nicht bewegt zu haben, zumindest hatte er auf dem Stuhl genau so verharrt, wie Justus ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Kurz dachte er, dass Skinny vielleicht eingenickt war, doch sobald er Justus‘ Schritte hörte, schnellte sein Kopf wieder alarmbereit nach oben. „Ich bin es nur“, beruhigte Justus ihn. Sein Erzfeind murmelte irgendetwas Unverständliches. Vermutlich war es nicht sonderlich nett. Der erste Detektiv ignorierte ihn vorerst und baute das zusammenklappbare Feldbett auf, das er aus dem Keller geholt hatte, und breitete sowohl Kissen als auch Decke darauf aus. „Das muss reichen. Hier in der Tasche sind Salben und Verbandszeug. Muss ich dir bei irgendetwas helfen?“ Geringschätzig sah Skinny zwischen dem Feldbett und dem ersten Detektiv hin und her, schüttelte jedoch den Kopf. „Schaff ich schon alleine. Glaub aber ja nicht, dass du deswegen irgendwas bei mir gut hättest oder so. Hab dich schließlich nicht drum gebeten, Jonas.“ Kurz war der erste Detektiv versucht, Skinny doch noch vor die Tür zu setzen und es kostete ihn all seine Selbstbeherrschung, sich lediglich der Tür zuzuwenden. „Gute Nacht, Skinny.“ Für heute würde er den Mund halten, doch morgen sah die Sache schon ganz anders aus. Morgen würde er Antworten verlangen. Langsam wollte er wissen, was hier gespielt wurde.


	5. Ein neuer Fall

Noch in der Nacht hatte Justus sowohl Peter als auch Bob eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, dass sie bereits am Morgen auf dem Schrottplatz erscheinen sollten. Nun stand er mit verschränkten Armen vor dem Schuppen und wartete auf die Ankunft seiner Detektivkollegen. Peters roter MG fuhr als erstes auf den Hof, dicht gefolgt von Bobs gelbem Käfer. Beide sahen noch recht verschlafen aus und grüßten Justus mit einem müden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Peter gähnte herzhaft, ehe er fragte: „Was ist denn nun so wichtig, dass wir in dieser Herrgottsfrühe hier aufschlagen müssen?“ Ohne auf die Frage zu antworten, stieß der erste Detektiv lediglich die Tür zum Schuppen auf. Skinny Norris lag noch auf dem Feldbett, das Justus ihm vergangene Nacht aufgebaut hatte, und schnarchte herzhaft im Tiefschlaf. Peter und Bob fielen simultan die Kinnladen herunter. Pure Verwunderung stand ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Was? Wie? Erklär das bitte, Erster.“, brachte Peter heraus, nachdem er seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte. In kurzen Worten beschrieb Justus die Vorkommnisse der letzten Nacht und seine Entscheidung, Skinny auf dem Schrottplatz einzuquartieren. Dass diese Idee keinen großen Anklang fand, war unschwer in den Gesichtern der anderen Detektive zu lesen.

Justus klopfte laut gegen die hölzerne Wand. „Skinny! Zeit aufzustehen!“, rief er, um ihren Erzfeind aus dem Schlaf zu reißen. Er war schließlich nicht zum Spaß hier. Das Ganze war kein Wellnessurlaub. Sie hatten Arbeit vor sich. Skinny schreckte von seinem Feldbett hoch und brachte sich direkt in Kampfstellung. „Ich bin bewaffnet!“ Peter und Bob lachten glucksend auf, wie der dürre E. Skinner Norris, lediglich in Boxershorts und T-shirt gekleidet, die Augen nur halb geöffnet, meinte gegen einen unsichtbaren Feind kämpfen zu wollen. Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis Skinny realisierte, wo er war und wer ihm Gesellschaft leistete. Unverständliche Beleidigungen murmelnd ließ er sich wieder auf das Bett fallen und beäugte die drei Detektive abfällig. „Was wollt ihr?“, schnaubte er schließlich. Peter hatte bereits den Mund geöffnet, um ihn anzublaffen, dass er ja wohl etwas von ihnen wollte und auf diese Art schon mal gar nicht mit ihnen reden brauchte, doch Justus kam ihm zuvor. „Die Frage ist wohl eher, was du willst, Skinny? Du bist zwei Mal in unseren Schuppen eingebrochen, deine Wohnung ist ein Schlachtfeld und ganz offensichtlich hast du vor etwas Angst.“ Der erste Detektiv verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wartete auf eine Antwort. Widerwille lag im Gesicht des Feindes und man konnte ihm deutlich ansehen, dass er dieser Konversation lieber entgehen wollte. Leider hätte er sich dafür besser verbergen müssen. „Also gut. Ich bin da vielleicht in was rein geraten und jetzt sind ein paar Typen hinter mir her. Aber das ist nicht meine Schuld. Ich kann nichts dafür.“ Bob hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Aha. Und jetzt sollen wir dir also mal wieder den Hintern retten?“, fragte er vorwurfsvoll. „Pah! Davon hat keiner geredet.“ Skinnys Lachen war abfällig und voller Verachtung. „Warum bist du dann hier?“, schoss Peter sofort hinterher. Das war die große Frage, die auch Justus unter den Nägeln brannte. Im Grunde konnte er sie sich selbst beantworten. Natürlich wollte Skinny Hilfe, um aus der zwielichtigen Sache herauszukommen, in die er sich selbst manövriert hatte, aber sein Ego ließ es nicht zu, dass er geradeheraus danach fragte. Es verging eine kurze Zeit des Schweigens in der jede Partei mit ihren Blicken deutlich machte, wie wenig sie von der anderen hielt. „Na gut. Na gut.“, lenkte Skinny schließlich ein. „Ich will die Hilfe von euch Satzzeichen.“ Peter schnaubte. „Nur über meine Leiche.“ Ihr Erzfeind schien zu einer Antwort anzusetzen, die vermutlich beinhaltete, dass er ihm dabei gerne behilflich war, doch wieder schaltete Justus sich dazwischen. „Kollegen, unser Motto lautet: Wir übernehmen jeden Fall. Somit würden wir wider unserer eigenen Parameter handeln, wenn wir Skinny abweisen. Das ist nicht vertretbar.“ Der erste Detektiv sah es seinen Kollegen an, dass sie darüber nur zu gerne diskutieren wollten, doch sie wussten ebenso gut, dass es in dieser Hinsicht nicht zu besprechen gab. Sie hatten ein Motto und würden diesem treu bleiben. Das war ihr Aushängeschild. Das und ihr unverkennbarer Erfolg natürlich. „Bevor wir uns jedoch verbindlich entscheiden, deinen Fall zu übernehmen, müssen wir zunächst genauer wissen, worum es geht.“, fügte er schließlich hinzu.

Erwartungsvoll sahen die drei Detektive ihren möglichen Auftraggeber an. Es lag nun an ihm, sie von seinem Fall zu überzeugen, doch dafür musste er reden. Und Skinny redete: „Ich bin vor Kurzem von einem alten Bekannten kontaktiert worden. Sagte, er hätte da einen super Auftrag für mich. Wenig Aufwand für viel Geld. Es ging da nur um einen Botendienst. Natürlich hab ich zugesagt. Vorgestern also hab ich dann von ein paar Typen einen Koffer bekommen, den ich danach in einer Lagerhalle ein paar anderen Typen übergeben sollte. Wieder im Austausch für einen Koffer. Hab alles so gemacht, wie es von mir verlangt wurde, aber als ich auf dem Weg zur Lagerhalle war, hat mir irgendjemand den Koffer abgenommen. Hat mir einfach was über den Kopf gezogen und als ich wieder zu mir kam, war die Ware weg. Selbst ihr solltet jetzt begreifen, dass keiner der beiden Banden mir geglaubt hat und jetzt denkt, ich hätte den Koffer verschwinden lassen. Mit denen ist nicht zu spaßen, die werden mich nicht in Ruhe lassen, bis die Ware wieder aufgetaucht ist.“ Bob und Peter sahen ihren ersten Detektiv erwartungsvoll an, während dieser über das Gesagte nachdachte. „Was war in dem Koffer?“, fragte er schließlich. Skinny schnaubte. „Keine Ahnung, man. Ich hab nicht nachgeguckt. War schließlich nicht mein Job zu wissen, was ich da überbringe. Du fährst besser, wenn du es nicht weißt.“ Justus nickte nachdenklich. „Aha. Und die Männer der beiden Verbrecherbanden, würdest du die wiedererkennen?“ „Für wie blöd hältst du mich, Fettsack? Die Sache ist gestern gelaufen, natürlich würde ich die wiedererkenne.“ Sichtlich unbeeindruckt von Justus Fragen rollte Skinny genervt mit den Augen, doch der erste Detektiv ließ sich davon nicht beirren. Skinny Norris war nicht gerade die hellste Kerze auf der Torte, jede Frage zu dieser Angelegenheit war daher angemessen. Nach weiteren Minuten des Grübelns, wandte er sich an Peter und Bob. „Kollegen, die drei Detektive haben einen neuen Fall!“


	6. Spuren

Als Justus den Blick kurz zum Beifahrersitz gleiten ließ, stellte er seine eigenen Entscheidungen in Frage. Ob das alles eine gute Idee war? Wenn Skinny sie am Ende doch nur hinters Licht führen wollte, würde er sehr dumm dastehen. Ein Zustand, den er über alle Maßen verabscheute. Nachdem sie sich darauf geeinigt hatten den Fall zu übernehmen, hatte Justus das weitere Vorgehen erläutert. Daher war Bob direkt ins Archiv der L.A. Post gefahren und suchte in den Zeitungen der vergangenen Woche nach Hinweisen auf einen Diebstahl. Justus vermutete, dass sich in dem Koffer entweder Diebesgut oder Drogen befanden. Peter hatte mit seinem Auto Posten vor Skinnys Wohnkomplex bezogen und hielt die Umgebung im Auge für den Fall, dass die Typen abermals zurückkehren würden. Und Justus? Er entschied sich die Lagerhalle zu untersuchen und genoss dabei die unerfreuliche Gesellschaft von Skinny Norris, der nicht in der Lage war den Weg verständlich zu beschreiben. Wohl oder Übel hatte der erste Detektiv eingesehen, dass sein Auftraggeber ihm nur weiterhalf, wenn er ihn zu der Untersuchung mitnahm.

Derzeit spielte Skinny unzufrieden am Radio herum, während er immer wieder Anweisungen zum Abbiegen gab. Es war die einzige Konversation, die zwischen ihnen stattfand und Justus war innerlich froh darüber. Er hatte keinerlei Interesse daran, in tiefere Gespräche mit Skinny einzutauchen. Zumal er nicht glaubte, dass dieser Zustand überhaupt möglich war.

Nach halbstündiger Fahrt bogen sie schließlich in ein verlassenes Industriegelände ein. Am Rande des Grundstücks reihte sich Lagerhalle an Lagerhalle und Skinny lotste ihn bis sie die richtige erreicht hatten. Wachsam scannte Justus die Umgebung mit den Augen ab, ehe er das Zeichen gab, dass sie den Pick Up verlassen konnten. Skinny rollte lediglich mit den Augen und äffte das Auftreten des ersten Detektivs nach. „Du hast unsere Unterstützung erbeten, also verbitte ich mir deine Unverschämtheiten, Skinny.“, sagte Justus schnippisch. „Ach, halt die Klappe, Jonas, und setz dich in Bewegung.“ Der Kopf der drei Fragezeichen verkniff sich eine unfreundliche Erwiderung und entschied sich, seine Begleitung lediglich zu ignorieren. Der Klügere gab schließlich nach und auf diesem Niveau war er nicht bereit, sich weiter mit Skinny zu unterhalten. Er hatte hier schließlich zu arbeiten.

Die Lagerhalle lag still da. Einige Kisten, die bei Verlassen zurückgelassen wurden, lagen in unordentlichen Stapeln in der Ecke. Nach einer kurzen Inspektion stellten sie sich jedoch als leer heraus. Alles war von einer dicken Staubschicht überzogen. Eine Staubschicht, die hervorragend die frischen Fußabdrücke auf dem Boden sichtbar machten. „Vorsichtig.“, mahnte Justus. Schließlich wäre es unklug die Spuren mit ihren eigenen unbrauchbar zu machen. „Vier verschiedene Abdrücke.“, murmelte er. „Diese hier stammen von dir?“, fragte er, wobei es eher eine Feststellung war. Skinny nickte. „Ich hab den gleichen Weg genommen wie jetzt. Die Typen waren schon da und nicht sehr glücklich darüber, dass ich zu spät kam.“ Die Art wie Skinny sich über den verletzten Arm rieb, verriet, dass er die offensichtlichen Verletzungen anscheinend den Männern zu verdanken hatte, denen er den Koffer hatte übergeben sollen. Justus folgte den anderen Spuren auf die Rückseite des Gebäudes. Hinter dem Gerümpel aus kaputten Druckern und alten Schreibtischen verbarg sich eine weitere Tür. „Sie haben also den Hintereingang genommen.“ Als Justus Blick über Skinny glitt, rollte dieser schon wieder mit den Augen. Langsam kochte die Wut in dem ersten Detektiv hoch. Wenn er so unschlagbar klug war, sollte er doch selber die Ermittlungen übernehmen. „Warum schaust du dich nicht selber um, wenn du alles besser weißt?“, fuhr er ihn an. „Wofür bezahl ich dich, wenn ich mir auch noch die Finger schmutzig machen muss?“ „Du bezahlst uns nicht, Skinny. Wir bieten unsere Dienste kostenfrei an, da wir an der Aufklärung von Verbrechen interessiert sind und nicht an Profit.“ „Für den Schrott würde auch niemand Geld zahlen.“

Es kostete Justus all seine Selbstbeherrschung sich nicht weiter auf diese Diskussion einzulassen. Der Klügere gibt nach. Der Klügere gibt nach. Der Satz hallte in seinem Kopf wie ein Mantra wider. Vorsichtig öffnete er die gerade entdeckte Tür und besah sich den Außenbereich. Mehr als weitere Fußspuren war jedoch nichts zu sehen. Der erste Detektiv folgte ihnen bis diese von Reifenspuren abgelenkt wurden. Sie deuteten auf ein größeres Fahrzeug hin. Vielleicht ein Transporter oder ein Geländewagen. Aus der Hosentasche kramte er einen Zettel hervor und skizzierte sowohl die Reifenspuren als auch die besonders auffälligen Schuhabdrücke. Vielleicht hatten Bob oder Peter eine Idee zu welchen Modellen sie gehören konnten.

Justus zog gerade den letzten Strich, als ein Wagen auf dem Gelände vorfuhr. Ein unauffälliger weißer Lieferwagen ohne Aufschrift, dafür aber mit verdrecktem Kennzeichen hielt direkt neben Onkel Titus‘ Pick Up. „Verdammt!“, murmelte der erste Detektiv. Leise eilte er zu Skinny zurück, der sich gerade aus dem Gerümpel erhob. „Ey Sherlock, ich hab hier was gefunden.“ „Psst.“, zischte Justus und zog seinen Erzfeind in die Deckung der alten Bürogegenstände. „Was...“, setzte Skinny an, doch Justus brachte ihn mit einem vielsagenden Blick zum Schweigen. Drei Männer traten durch den Haupteingang der Lagerhalle und schauten sich grimmig um. „Findet ihn.“, knurrte einer von ihnen, bevor sie ausschwärmten. „Schon geschehen!“ Eine Stimme wurde direkt hinter Justus und Skinny laut. Ein Mann mit dunklen Haaren und einer Narbe, die von seiner Stirn bis über die Nase verlief, war unbemerkt durch den Hintereingang getreten. Seine Hände schossen vor und packten die beiden Versteckten am Kragen. Unsanft zerrte er sie mit sich und warf sie den anderen Männern vor die Füße. „Skinny Norris. So sieht man sich wieder.“, schnarrte er in widerlich freundlicher Stimme. „Hast du wirklich geglaubt, wir würden dich nicht finden?“ Er lachte freudlos auf und versetzte Skinny einen Tritt in die Magengegend. Dieser keuchte überrascht auf, bevor er sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zusammenkrümmte.   
Justus Gedanken rasten fieberhaft. Sie waren von vier Männern umstellt, die sowohl Vorder- als auch Hintertür blockierten. Sie waren offensichtlich gewaltbereit und er zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie bewaffnet waren. Solche Typen hatten immer eine Waffe im Hosenbund. Dennoch musste es einen Ausweg geben. Justus fand immer einen Ausweg. Oder?

„Kommst du zurück, um die Beute zu holen, die du hier irgendwo versteckt hast?“ Skinnys Lippen bewegten sich, doch er brachte keinen Ton heraus. „Irgendwo muss sie sein und wir sind auf die schlaue Idee gekommen, dich einfach hier zu suchen. Wir haben genau ins Schwarze getroffen. Sagst du freiwillig, wo der Koffer ist oder sollen wir hier alles auseinander nehmen?“ Der Mann holte erneut aus, um Skinny einen weiteren Tritt zu versetzen. Dieser wimmerte bereits, bevor ihn die Schuhspitze des Kerls überhaupt streifte. „Halt!“, rief Justus dazwischen. Überrascht wandte sich der Mann nun ihm zu und ein skeptischer Ausdruck funkelte in seinen Augen. „Wer bist du überhaupt?“, fragte er verächtlich. „Ich, ähm...“, stottere der erste Detektiv. „Ein Komplize. Wir haben das Ding zusammen gedreht.“ Der Gangster zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, Justus Geschichte sichtlich anzweifelnd. „Aha, hat der Komplize auch einen Namen?“ „King Fatso.“, entgegnete Justus in Ermangelung eines besseren Einfalls. „Wir wollten nur ein bisschen Profit machen, aber die Sache wird uns zu heiß. Da hinten. Zwischen den Holzresten.“ Justus nickte in eine Richtung der Lagerhalle, in der Hoffnung, dass die Verbrecher sich lange genug mit der Durchsuchung aufhielten, sodass sich eine Fluchtmöglichkeit ergab. Der Typ, der das Reden übernommen hatte, zog eine Waffe aus seinem Hosenbund (Überraschung!) und bedeutete den anderen Dreien, sich in dem Schrott umzusehen. Die Waffe richtete er nun genau auf Justus und Skinny. „Keine falsche Bewegung.“, warnte er bedrohlich.

Justus Augen zuckten zwischen Skinny und den Männern hin und her. Eine bessere Gelegenheit würde sich nicht bieten. „Psst.“, wisperte er. „Auf drei rennst du los.“ Skinny machte keine Anzeichen, ob er Justus gehört hatte, doch ihnen blieb keine Zeit, es genauer herauszufinden. Die Männer wühlten sich bereits durch das alte Holz. „Drei!“, rief Justus, stieß sich vom Boden ab und warf sich mit seinem gesamten Gewicht gegen den bewaffneten Mann. Der Typ strauchelte unter dem überraschenden Angriff und ging gemeinsam mit Justus zu Boden. Allem Anschein nach hatte Skinny die vorherigen Worte doch vernommen. Nun packte er den ersten Detektiv am Arm und zog ihn zurück auf die Beine. Gemeinsam rannten sie um ihr Leben Richtung Auto. Die Männer brüllten sich in ihrem Rücken gegenseitig Befehle zu und Schüsse pfiffen viel zu dich an Justus vorbei für seinen Geschmack. Mit rasendem Herzen sprang er in den Pick Up und trat das Gaspedal schon durch bevor Skinny überhaupt die Tür zugeschlagen hatte. In voller Geschwindigkeit schoss der Wagen von dem alten Industriegelände. Ohne den Weg zu beachten, den sie auf der Hinfahrt genommen hatte, bog der erste Detektiv unzählige Male ab, um ihre Verfolger abzuschütteln. Sie waren mittlerweile zwanzig Minuten in halsbrecherischem Tempo über die Straßen gejagt bis Justus sich erlaubte den Wagen zu verlangsamen und auf einem belebten Supermarktparkplatz anzuhalten. Sein Puls raste noch immer, doch scheinbar war ihnen die Flucht tatsächlich erfolgreich gelungen. „Das war knapp.“, keuchte er, als hätte er einen Marathon hinter sich. Skinny saß schreckensbleich neben ihm. Nur langsam kehrte die Farbe in sein Gesicht zurück. „Verdammt, knapp.“, murmelte er. Einige Minuten vergingen in Schweigen ehe Skinny sich mit einem süffisanten Grinsen Justus zuwandte. „King Fatso?“

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
